X302 ou les tribulations de Pete Shanahan
by Hito-76
Summary: Quelques heures en compagnie de Pete Shanahan ou le quotidien de Monsieur-bonne-tête-de-vainqueur, Alias Super-boulet, Alias Mega-ballot... Argh! Les mots nous manquent cruellement pour le décrire à la juste valeur de sa niaiserie inter planétaire… S-J


**X-302 ou les tribulations de Pete Shanahan **

**Auteur**: Ghitoc (Gjc597 + Hito)  
**Genre**: Vengeance !!!!!  
**Saison**: Saison 8 après Affinity  
**Résumé**: Quelques heures en compagnie de Pete Shanahan ou le quotidien de Monsieur-bonne-tête-de-vainqueur, Alias Super-boulet, Alias Mega-ballot...  
Argh! Les mots nous manquent cruellement pour le décrire à la juste valeur de sa niaiserie inter planétaire…  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM et de Sony…  
**Commentaires**: Un gros gros gros bisou à Helios !

**Remerciements de gjc597:** J'avoue que l'idée de faire une fic "basée" sur Pete ne m'enchantais guère (allez savoir pourquoi?)… Mais, après quelques échanges bien hilarants avec Hito sur le devenir possible du "boulet", j'ai reconsidéré mes positions. Bref, je me suis vraiment bien amusée.  
Comme la première fois, ce fut une bonne partie de rigolade et un réel plaisir de collaborer avec toi. Merci Mam'zelle!!!  
Et sache que je reste à ta disposition… :-)

**Remerciements d'Hito:** Et voilà notre deuxième bébé qu'on avait à l'origine appelé affectueusement « Pete ». ;-)  
Encore une fois, gjc, merci pour ces supers moments de pure « défrustrage » ! C'est un vrai régal d'écrire une fic avec toi ! Tu es super réactive, bourrées d'excellentes idées et d'un talent incroyable ! (Je t'entends déjà crier d'ici ! mdr !)  
Bref ! J'espère en faire une troisième, si ça te tente ! Et pourquoi pas plus longue, cette fois-ci :-)

**Spéciale dédicace: **Merci Pete d'être ce que tu es… Sans ça, cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

*******************************

Spéciale dédicace 2 pour **Tigrou19** ;-b

*******************************

Shanahan ralentit et arrêta son véhicule devant la barrière du poste de contrôle d'identité.

Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un désert, à près de deux cents kilomètres de la civilisation, et avait roulé plusieurs heures sous un soleil de plomb. Il était vanné et en sueur. Lorgnant d'un œil mauvais sur sa chemise, il soupira en découvrant deux énormes auréoles sous ses bras. Pas l'idéal pour un rendez-vous avec sa fiancée.

« Putain de clim qui marche jamais ! » grogna-t-il avec agacement.

Enfin, au moins il était arrivé à bon port !

Etant donné le caractère secret de cette base militaire, aucun panneau indicateur n'était présent sur la route et au bout d'une heure sans croiser âme qui vive, il avait cru s'être tout simplement perdu...  
Quelques secondes à peine après son arrivée, un soldat au regard froid s'avança et Pete baissa la vitre, le saluant d'un sourire engageant.

- Bonjour !  
- Bonjour, vous désirez ?  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Colonel Carter. Je suis Peter Shanahan.

L'homme regarda le bloc note qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et fronça les sourcils.

- Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste.

Incrédule, Pete marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait pourtant eu Sam hier au téléphone et elle lui avait affirmé avoir fait le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Tous deux de passage dans le Nevada pour des raisons professionnelles, ils avaient planifié quelques rencontres pendant la durée de leur séjour. Elle l'avait invité à passer à la base afin de voir le nouveau joujou de l'Air Force. Son supérieur, le Général O'Neill l'y avait autorisé. Après tout, il était déjà dans le secret.

Mais alors ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas sur cette fichue liste ?

- C'est sûrement une erreur, insista-t-il donc. Regardez encore, s'il vous plait.  
- Inutile, votre nom n'est pas inscrit. Je vais vous demander de partir, Monsieur.

Le ton était catégorique mais Pete ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'avait pas fait toute cette route pour rien !

- Vous pourriez peut-être l'appeler, elle vous le confirmera.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste donc vous n'êtes pas attendu donc je ne la dérangerai pas.

La voix du militaire s'était faite plus froide encore et d'un geste peu équivoque, sa main droite vint se poser sur la crosse de son arme de service. Interloqué, Shanahan observa la mine fermée de son interlocuteur.

Apparemment, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Ecoutez… bredouilla Pete, les mains levées en signe de bonne foi. Il faut me croire, je suis son fiancé, contactez-la. Elle m'a dit de passer cet après-midi.

L'homme lâcha aussitôt son arme et tourna l'une des pages de son bloc note en grommelant :

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt?  
- Ca change quelque chose?  
- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il tranquillement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. C'est un autre registre.  
- Eh bien, vous voulez bien le consulter, s'il vous plait? répliqua sèchement Pete, passablement agacé par le ton du soldat.  
- C'est ce que je fais...

Le garde s'était arrêté, jetant un regard intimidant à Shanahan et celui-ci soupira. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du prendre ce foutu militaire de haut. S'il décidait de lui pourrir la journée, il en aurait certainement pour son argent… Il se contraint donc à sourire et l'homme replongea le nez dans sa liste.

- C'est bon, vous êtes noté.  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit, lança cependant Shanahan, se croyant sorti d'affaire. Je peux passer maintenant?

Mais le soldat releva de nouveau la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non, vous êtes ici dans une base militaire. Je vais devoir demander une autorisation.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est le règlement, Monsieur. Pouvez-vous me donner une pièce d'identité ?

Franchement agacé, cette fois-ci, Pete acquiesça néanmoins avant de tendre la main vers la boîte à gants.

- Oui, oui. J'ai même mieux que ça.

Il fouilla quelques instants avant d'en ressortir plusieurs documents ornés du logo de l'USAF.

- Tenez. Il y a toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

Le soldat prit les papiers que lui tendait Pete et les examina avec attention. Il semblait trouver un malin plaisir à le faire poireauter. Soupirant de lassitude, Shanahan s'adossa au siège de sa voiture et jeta un œil autour de lui.

Il était difficile de faire plus isolé. Il allait certainement devoir faire encore quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à la base même. Le silence était total… mis à part le bruit lent et répétitif des pages tournées du document que le soldat semblait décidé à lire de la première à la dernière ligne.

Enfin presque total. Il y avait toujours un grondement sourd au loin. Celui d'un avion. Normal puisqu'ils étaient ici sur une base expérimentant des prototypes…

Le bruit sembla se rapprocher rapidement et Pete eut à peine le temps de s'en faire la remarque qu'un rugissement assourdissant le fit instinctivement se recroqueviller sur son siège. La voiture se mit à trembler avec violence et l'air soulevé autour d'eux devint vite irrespirable. Au plus fort du vacarme, Shanahan crut un instant que les vitres de la voiture allaient tout bonnement exploser.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le grondement s'éloigna et Pete redressa la tête, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'éclat rougeoyant des réacteurs et la brume de chaleur provoquée par la brusque accélération du pilote. Le souffle court, il suivit des yeux l'ascension vertigineuse de l'avion qui s'éloignait déjà après ce petit passage en rase-mottes et qui lui avait valu un début de crise cardiaque.

- La vache… bafouilla-t-il, se tournant vers le soldat qui était resté stoïquement debout pendant le passage du chasseur.  
- Impressionnant, non?

La voix posée du militaire finit de le rassurer.

- Euh, oui. Dangereux aussi!  
- Vous n'êtes pas pilote, n'est ce pas? demanda-t-il, lui jetant un regard en biais.  
- Cela se voit tant que ça?  
- Non, juste un peu.

Pete choisit d'ignorer l'ironie plus que perceptible dans le ton et les yeux du soldat. Reportant son attention sur le ciel, il chercha l'avion mais la lumière aveuglante du soleil lui fit rapidement baisser la tête.

- C'est autorisé de voler si bas? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Pour la première fois, le sourire du soldat sembla sincère.

- Non, mais ils ont tous les droits ces deux-là, ce sont les meilleurs, dit-il, une pointe d'admiration et d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

Pete haussa les sourcils et choisit de profiter de ce radoucissement que le passage du chasseur avait provoqué.

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps ce genre d'acrobatie ?  
- Ca fait déjà une heure qu'ils font joujou et à mon avis, ils s'éclatent bien. Si vous voulez les féliciter à leur retour, je vous conseille d'aller boire un café en les attendant, répondit le garde en lui tendant ses papiers. Parce qu'en général, ils font durer le plaisir.

… Oui, eh bien… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer des Playboys à la Tom Cruise et Val Kilmer, bouffis d'orgueil et de testostérones ! Ca le rendait suffisamment malade de savoir que Sam en était constamment entourée…  
Choisissant de ne pas contrarier le soldat qui se décidait enfin à le laisser passer, Pete acquiesça, tout sourire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il passa le barrage et s'élança à vive allure sur la route poussiéreuse.

Après un bon quart d'heure de route, il rejoignit enfin la civilisation. La base était immense et grouillante de vie, ce qui contrastait considérablement avec le désert environnant. Un énorme bâtiment trônait au bout de l'artère principale et Pete se dirigea naturellement vers celui-ci. A sa droite, plusieurs pistes d'atterrissage formaient une étoile à trois branches, reliées en son centre par un gigantesque parking d'avions de chasse et des hangars. Cette proximité devait sûrement permettre une économie de temps et de carburant, pensa le policier. Pas si bêtes finalement ces militaires!

Suivant le panneau « visiteur », Shanahan finit par se garer et sortit enfin de son véhicule. Sa chemise lui collait à la poitrine et son visage était recouvert d'un mélange de sueur et de terre rouge. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche.

Tant pis, songea-t-il. Après tout, elle n'était pas du style à prendre ce genre de chose en considération…  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait…

Après avoir verrouillé sa portière, il grimpa les quelques marches le menant à l'entrée et pénétra dans le hall climatisé. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa aussitôt de ses lèvres. Enfin, il respirait.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses et sous le regard indifférent de plusieurs soldats, il finit par trouver les toilettes et en ressortit passablement rafraîchi. En dépit des minutes passées à tirer dessus et à la lisser, sa chemise restait en revanche irrécupérable. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'estima plus ou moins présentable, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Sam… pour tomber hélas sur le répondeur.

Venir le matin plutôt que l'après-midi n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, en définitive.

Un peu las, il se dirigea donc vers la cafétéria indiquée par des pancartes aux murs. La jeune femme lui avait conseillé de s'y rendre pour l'attendre. Autant prendre les devants.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle en question, un attroupement s'était fait devant les portes-fenêtres menant à la terrasse. Au loin, le bruit de plus en plus assourdissant d'un avion se faisait entendre. Machinalement, Pete se rapprocha du groupe et sortit à son tour afin de voir par lui-même ce qui attirait autant de monde. Il reconnut sans peine l'étrange chasseur qui lui avait valu la trouille de sa vie, quelques minutes auparavant. A présent, celui-ci enchaînait acrobatie sur acrobatie avec une dextérité qui ne pouvait qu'éveiller l'admiration de tous. Même de lui, il dut bien le reconnaître.

Des commentaires fusaient tout autour de lui et l'un d'eux retint soudain son attention :

- Bon sang ! Elle est vraiment douée !

Pete fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Combien y avait-il de femmes pilotes sur cette base ? Ou même dans l'Air Force…

Hésitant, il se décida finalement à en avoir le cœur net et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'officier qui venait de parler.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui pilote cet avion ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui en acquiesçant.

- C'est le Colonel Carter.

Pete reporta aussitôt son attention sur le chasseur et sentit une peur sourde lui broyer le cœur. Savoir que c'était elle qui se trouvait là-haut, la voir enchaîner les figures les plus extravagantes avec son engin n'était plus si amusant. Certes, il avait toujours su que son travail était risqué. Plus que le sien, sans aucun doute mais… la voir jouer ainsi avec sa vie…

Quelques acrobaties plus tard, il observa, avec un immense soulagement, l'avion amorcer sa descente. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant des officiers qui venaient d'arriver et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en écoutant les commentaires plus qu'élogieux dont ils gratifiaient, eux aussi, sa fiancée. A peine sorti du bâtiment, une bouffée de chaleur aride le fit presque suffoquer. Il regarda l'avion se poser, sans à coup, sur le tarmac puis se diriger vers le parking central où s'affairaient déjà les mécaniciens pour le check-up d'après vol. Pete avançait lentement, en tentant de calmer le nœud à l'estomac qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait vu la séance de voltige. Enfin parvenu près de la zone d'atterrissage, il attendit que l'avion coupe les moteurs et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chemise. Tous ses efforts pour être présentable venaient d'être ruinés par ce court trajet.

Il maudissait encore le désert lorsqu'il remarqua que le cockpit de l'avion s'ouvrait. Il observa la haute stature d'un homme qui s'extirpait agilement du siège arrière, confirmant la présence de Sam aux commandes du chasseur.

Le co-pilote sauta sur la piste avec souplesse et ôta vivement son casque avant de le poser à ses pieds. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'avion et regarda la jeune femme qui en sortait.

- Sacré vol, hein, Carter?  
- Oh que oui, Mon général, répondit-elle aussitôt, un large sourire illuminant son visage.  
- Un coup de main? demanda-t-il les bras tendus en se plaçant sous la courte échelle qui permettait au pilote de sortir de l'avion.

Elle n'hésita qu'un court instant puis sauta en bas de l'appareil et atterrit directement dans les bras de son supérieur avant de toucher finalement le sol.

- Vous m'avez épaté, Carter, dit-il doucement en rivant son regard au sien.  
- Vraiment? Vous avez déjà fait bien mieux pourtant, répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sous le compliment.  
- Allons, Carter, je ne fais pas le poids face à vous. Vous êtes la meilleure. Je suis fier de vous… même si c'est mauvais pour mon ego, conclut le militaire en la fixant à nouveau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Merci, Monsieur. On devrait peut-être …

Il s'interrogea un instant devant l'air gêné de son second et s'aperçut qu'il la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

- Oh… oui…bien sûr… allons-y, dit-il en la libérant.

L'homme récupéra son casque et elle lui emboîta le pas. Durant le trajet les menant au hangar le plus proche, les commentaires sur le vol fusaient, souvent entrecoupés du rire de la jeune femme.

Pete avait observé la scène avec une certaine… incompréhension. Il avait entendu parler des rapports amicaux entre un pilote et son co-pilote, mais ce qu'il venait de voir lui semblait un peu excessif. Il comprenait parfaitement que le co-pilote désirait féliciter Sam pour sa dextérité mais de là à la tenir contre lui pendant un temps… interminable … non! Il tenta de se raisonner en repensant à l'air embarrassé qu'avait eu la jeune femme.

Voila, elle n'a pas apprécié cette proximité, se rassura-t-il en soupirant afin de détendre ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Un éclat de rire plus fort encore le fit cependant déchanter. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur…

Pete se sentit soudain invisible lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait porté aucune attention depuis son atterrissage, signe évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il s'avança alors d'un bon pas vers les deux militaires, bien décidé à leur signifier sa présence.

- Sam !

L'intéressée se figea net en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme et le sourire qu'elle arborait l'instant d'avant s'envola aussitôt. Bien vite remplacé par une sensation de malaise lorsqu'elle vit le visage fermé de son fiancé.

- Pete, finit-elle par répondre en lui souriant timidement. Je ne t'attendais pas si vite.  
- J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt, expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du couple. Ca te dérange?  
- Non, bien sûr que non.

Sentant au ton de sa voix qu'il l'avait blessée, il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et fut rassuré de la voir se détendre un peu… si peu. Elle s'était tournée vers son co-pilote et enchaîna:

- Mon Général, voici Pete…  
- Shanahan, je sais. Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main au jeune homme.

Pete fut surpris de découvrir que le co-pilote était en fait un haut gradé mais n'en montra rien. Il apprécia le sourire franc de l'officier mais un peu moins la poigne de fer qui l'accompagnait. Comptant mentalement ses doigts, il se demanda si c'était "un traitement de faveur" en réponse à l'attitude désagréable qu'il avait eue avec Sam.

- Moi de même, Général …?  
- O'Neill, avec deux "L", précisa-t-il en échangeant un sourire entendu avec son second.

« O'Neill » Le supérieur direct de Sam. L'ancien leader de SG1. Son visage lui était en effet familier. Des photos de lui tapissaient la cheminée de la jeune femme…

- Enchanté, répondit machinalement le policier qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps, Pete?  
- Juste assez pour te voir atterrir…

Sam préféra ignorer le sous-entendu et dévisagea le jeune homme qui semblait un peu irrité. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire une scène devant son supérieur?

- Ah c'est dommage! Vous n'avez pas vu la magnifique prestation de Carter alors? intervint Jack sentant la légère tension qui venait de se créer.  
- En fait, si. Cela fait presque une heure que je suis là. Dont vingt minutes à discutailler avec le garde.

Autant elle fut reconnaissante à son supérieur de tenter de faire diversion, autant la réaction de son fiancé l'agaça. Elle décida néanmoins de garder son calme, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de se donner en spectacle devant le Général.

- Tu aurais dû lui expliquer qui tu étais, Pete, précisa la jeune femme sous les reproches à peine voilés de son petit ami.  
- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, crois-moi!

Elle s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer une phrase "bien sentie" mais la voix grave de son supérieur la devança.

- Ah! Ces militaires! Tous plus bornés les uns que les autres, dit Jack avec un grand sourire.  
- Il paraît, répondit Pete un peu apaisé par le trait d'humour.  
- Mais, vous savez, pour nous, le règlement, c'est le règlement. Il y va de la sécurité de la base. Vous le comprenez, j'en suis sûr, acheva le militaire en fixant le jeune homme.  
- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal, approuva-t-il aussitôt, d'une voix intimidée.

Pete se prit à penser que les jeunes recrues devaient être terrorisées par cet homme. Lui-même était impressionné et pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres dans sa carrière. Le ton du militaire était devenu étrangement calme et doux mais son regard s'était fait plus froid lorsqu'il l'avait remis à sa place. Et cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Pete n'avait pu qu'acquiescer mollement.

- Parfait. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des acrobaties de Carter? enchaîna le Général, une once de fierté dans les yeux.  
- Impressionné et … stressé aussi.  
- Tu t'es inquiété? Il ne fallait pas, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais, expliqua la jeune femme pour le rassurer.  
- Les accidents ça arrive, Sam. Moi, je trouve ça très dangereux.  
- Etre avec un as limite les risques. Vous voulez faire un petit tour pour vous en rendre compte? Je vous confierai à mon meilleur pilote… proposa le militaire en désignant Sam.

La jeune femme se sentit rosir sous les propos flatteurs de son supérieur et lui décocha son plus beau sourire auquel il se fit un plaisir de répondre. Pete les regarda faire avec une soudaine envie de hurler. La voir aussi proche d'un autre homme lui était insupportable. Surtout lorsqu'il avait le sentiment que ce type l'était plus que lui…

- Mais, Pete n'a pas les autorisations nécessaires, Monsieur, déclara Sam soudain perplexe.  
- Et bien, maintenant, il les a. Il faut bien que cela me serve un peu d'être Général, répondit-il fièrement avant de se tourner vers Shanahan… Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Un petit tour dans les airs avec Carter vous tente?

Encore hésitant, le jeune homme chercha un indice sur la conduite à adopter dans le regard de sa fiancée. Si la perspective de voler avec son petit ami lui plaisait, elle le cachait bien. Néanmoins, le petit sourire et le regard encourageant qu'elle lui adressa, l'incita à accepter. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de passer pour un pleutre devant le Général.

- C'est entendu, j'accepte avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-il avec engouement, plus pour se convaincre lui-même du bien fondé de cette décision.  
- Carter, trouvez-lui de quoi se changer. Au fait, Monsieur Shanahan, à quand remonte votre dernier repas?  
- A hier soir, pourquoi?  
- Simple curiosité, répondit l'officier, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Bon vol et à tout à l'heure, conclut-il en se détournant.

Pete sentit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait encore, fondre comme neige au soleil. La question du Général ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, simple civil, peu aguerri à ce genre d'exercice.  
Dans un soupir qu'il se contraint à rendre silencieux, il emboîta le pas à sa fiancée.  
Il n'espérait à présent plus qu'une chose… Tenir le coup et éviter de perdre la face devant eux.

***************

Jack regarda le couple s'éloigner avec des sentiments étrangement contradictoires. Rencontrer Peter Shanahan faisait depuis longtemps déjà partie des choses qu'il tentait d'éviter. Il avait toujours pensé que voir l'homme qui allait bientôt convoler avec Carter ne rendrait la perte de celle-ci que plus réelle et donc plus difficile à gérer. Mais curieusement, ce petit interlude, loin de le déprimer, l'avait rendu plutôt serein.  
Il faut dire que l'heure passée en compagnie de la jeune femme, la tête dans les nuages, l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle et avait ri comme une gamine à quelques unes de ses plaisanteries… Peut-être même à toutes, devait-il reconnaître avec une pointe de fierté.  
Elle était heureuse avec lui, en sa compagnie, et ces moments-là, aucun autre homme ne pourrait les leur enlever.  
Après tout, un petit ami et parfois même un époux, ça va, ça vient. Un ami, en revanche… c'est pour la vie, songea-t-il, regardant la jeune femme disparaître dans le hangar.  
Et ça serait pour la vie. Il ferait absolument tout pour cela.

**************

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir passé une combinaison anti-g et grimpé dans l'avion à l'aspect plus que singulier, Pete ferma les yeux, violemment projeté contre son siège tandis que l'engin prenait de l'altitude après un décollage réussi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme à travers les hauts-parleurs de son casque.  
- Un peu secoué mais … Ca va ! parvint-il à articuler avec un semblant d'enthousiasme.  
- Tant mieux ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Je vais y aller doucement pour commencer.  
- … Super !

Ah parce que ça c'était doux? Songea-t-il en refreinant un début de nausée. Les poings crispés sur son siège, Pete finit par ouvrir les yeux, sentant les vibrations de l'appareil diminuer. Ils avaient atteint une vitesse dite de croisière et une altitude… plutôt élevée, songea-t-il en jetant un œil à travers la vitre les protégeant du vide.

A l'idée que, si jamais ce petit voyage se corsait, il risquait de devoir faire du saut en parachute, ses craintes s'amplifièrent.

- Tu as confiance, n'est-ce pas ? entendit-il alors dans son casque.  
- … Mais bien sûr ! répondit Pete aussitôt, essayant de mettre le plus de sincérité possible dans sa voix.

Mais difficile lorsque celle-ci tremblait autant. Cherchant à détourner l'attention de la jeune femme, il enchaîna de suite.

- … C'est pour essayer cet avion que vous êtes ici ?  
- Non. Celui-ci c'est le X-302. Nous possédons déjà plusieurs escadrilles de ce modèle. Celui que nous sommes venus tester c'est le X-304. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt ce matin alors on a décidé de faire un petit tour avec celui-ci !  
- Ok.

Voilà. Le tour était joué !

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la voix de sa fiancée retentit de nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard…  
- Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer.  
- Tu ne t'amuses pas?  
- … Si, bien sûr que si, répondit-il en mettant toute la conviction dont il était capable alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
- Je suis contente que cela te plaise, attends de voir la suite, tu vas te régaler…  
- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, conclut-il.

Dans un soupir, Pete laissa son regard glisser sur le tableau de commande devant lui, subitement inquiet de voir certains boutons clignoter.

- Sam ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux de voler sans co-pilote ?  
- Non. Tout est prévu pour que le pilote puisse être autonome et inversement.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, secouant nerveusement la tête devant la stupidité de sa question.

Après tout, en pleine bataille, si l'un des deux devait mourir, il valait mieux que l'autre puisse se débrouiller tout seul…  
Encore une chance qu'elle ait été la seule à l'entendre…

_- Alors Carter ? On se traîne ?_ fit brusquement une voix grave dans son casque, le faisant sursauter.  
- Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Pete la vit tourner la tête à gauche puis à droite, à la recherche d'un visuel et il en fit de même. En vain.

- Où êtes-vous ?  
_- A vous de me trouver, Carter ! _

A peine venait-il de finir sa phrase que Pete se sentit partir sur sa gauche, perdant ses repères dans une vrille parfaite. La mâchoire crispée, il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la ligne.

- Visuel ! dit joyeusement la jeune femme, tandis que l'engin retrouvait une inclination plus… ordinaire.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Pete vit un autre appareil apparaître à leur droite, venant de sous le leur. Il ressemblait pour beaucoup au X-302 et pour un œil profane comme le sien, il n'y avait aucune différence mais la voix enthousiaste de Sam vint le détromper.

- Le X-304 !  
_- Et oui ! Il était prêt, je me suis dit que je pourrais le tester avec vous !_  
- Et après, je pourrais le piloter ?

Il n'était pas utile de la voir pour savoir que ses yeux devaient briller comme ceux d'un enfant devant un arbre de Noël. Pete observa d'un œil morne le Général O'Neill qu'il voyait parfaitement à travers la vitre du cockpit. L'homme était tourné vers Sam, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Pour ça, il va falloir que vous le méritiez, Carter !… Vous me suivez ? … Enfin, si Monsieur Shanahan pense pouvoir tenir le coup. _

C'était un défi ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.  
Il redressa fièrement la tête pour se donner de l'assurance.

- Ca va aller. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que cet avion a dans le ventre, répondit-il plus joyeusement qu'il ne l'était.  
- Tu es sûr, Pete?  
- Absolument! Mets les gaz, Sam! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, vexé par la question de la jeune femme.  
_- Alors, c'est parti les enfants,_ répondit Jack.

Pete s'accrocha fermement à son siège et ferma les yeux. L'enthousiasme qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du Général ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait la vague intuition qu'il n'allait pas le ménager, ça risquait de secouer sec. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de mettre sa fierté en sourdine.

_- Carter, vous me suivez?_  
- Je ne vous lâche pas.

Pete sentit une légère décélération et rouvrit instantanément les yeux pour apercevoir le X304 prendre position devant eux. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait propulsé contre son siège, avec la désagréable sensation que son coeur allait exploser. Le looping, exécuté d'une main de maître par les deux militaires, lui retourna l'estomac. Il se retrouva la tête à l'envers. Puis à l'endroit, puis à l'envers. Toutes ces boucles lui donnaient le tournis. Il avait la désagréable sensation que ses jambes pesaient une tonne et que le sang quittait son cerveau. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour effacer le voile gris qu'il avait devant les yeux. Sans grand résultat. Heureusement pour lui, cette boucle infernale se stoppa et l'avion reprit une position qui lui convenait mieux, bien mieux. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, inspira profondément pour retrouver son souffle et sursauta en entendant la voix du Général.  
_  
- Allez, Carter, on passe aux choses sérieuses._  
- A vos ordres, Mon Général, répondit la voix amusée de la jeune femme.

A cet instant, Pete les maudit et se maudit lui-même aussi par la même occasion. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de monter dans cet engin de la mort ? Par vanité, pauvre crétin, se sermonna-t-il.

Anticipant avec une appréhension grandissante la prochaine manoeuvre, il cherchait toujours à reprendre une respiration normale mais la vrille sèche entamée par les pilotes chamboula à nouveau ses repères, lui coupant le souffle. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire exploser les dents, priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que cela cesse dans l'instant. Il fut bien vite convaincu de subir les foudres d'un jugement divin, tant il était ballotté par le rythme effréné des vrilles successives, lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Lorsque le X-302 reprit un axe horizontal, il s'empara d'un sac et plongea la tête dedans, prêt à dire un dernier adieu aux restes de son repas de la veille.

_- Vous tenez le choc, Monsieur Shanahan? _  
- Ca va Pete? demanda à son tour sa fiancée, donnant un écho vexant aux propos de son supérieur.  
- Tout baigne! lança-t-il en lâchant le sac.  
_- Si vous êtes malade, pensez à ôter votre masque!_

Le jeune homme perçut parfaitement l'ironie du Général et le chercha du regard. Il fut surpris de le voir à sa droite, un petit sourire en coin, son propre masque décroché.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien, Pete? s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.  
- Je t'ai dit que j'étais OK, ne t'en fais pas pour moi!  
_- Parfait. Un petit piqué, ça vous tente, Carter ?_ enchaîna aussi vite le Général.  
- Pete ?  
- Ca marche pour moi, acquiesça-t-il, persuadé que cela ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de subir.

Pete se tourna une dernière fois vers Jack, lequel lui fit un sourire entendu avant de fixer son masque. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le militaire lever son pouce dans sa direction, que déjà il avait disparu. Le X-302 s'inclina dangereusement vers l'avant et entama une descente rapide. La vitesse vertigineuse et l'effet de plongée dans le vide, lui firent penser qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à percuter le sol. Bien entendu, ce fut sans compter la dextérité des pilotes, qui remontèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient descendus, provoquant, une fois encore, sur l'organisme du jeune policier, des réactions désastreuses. Une migraine assourdissante venait de naître, l'accablant davantage que ses problèmes de vision. Le sang battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes et un voile rouge venait de se déposer sur ses yeux. Il était en train de perdre pied.

- Pete? Ca va toujours? questionna la jeune femme, une fois l'avion stabilisé.  
_- … Euh…_  
- Pete?  
- _On a un problème, Carter. Il a l'air dans les vapes, _lui répondit le Général qui venait de se mettre à leur hauteur. _On se retrouve en bas._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le X302 s'immobilisait au sol et Sam ouvrait le cockpit. Elle ôta ses sangles de sûreté d'une main tremblante, prit appui sur l'échelle permettant aux pilotes de descendre de l'avion puis se pencha sur son fiancé.

- Pete ? Tu m'entends, s'inquiéta-t-elle en enlevant le masque du jeune homme.

Il avait le teint blême mais le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres la rassura en partie. Elle soupira et tapota doucement ses joues moites de sueur.

- Réveille-toi… Pete.  
- …Ca va… maugréa-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. Arrête de faire ça, j'ai la tête qui va exploser.  
- Désolée… murmura-t-elle, contrite. Mais tu aurais dû le dire, si tu étais malade. On s'est pris pas mal de G négatifs. Certaines personnes ne les supportent pas.

Pete leva ses bras engourdis et ôta avec soulagement son casque. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et sa vision était encore en partie tâchée de rouge.

- Oui, eh bien… Apparemment je fais partie de ces gens-là… C'est normal que tout soit… rouge autour de moi ?  
- Ce sont les G négatifs. C'est dû à l'augmentation de la pression dans les artères de ta rétine. Ça devrait s'estomper progressivement.  
- Génial…

Pete soupira bruyamment avant de regarder la jeune femme penchée sur lui. Elle arborait une mine soucieuse mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi… vivante.

- Tu penses pouvoir sortir ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.  
- On va essayer.

Sam partit devant et sauta prestement à terre. Dans un grognement, il parvint à se lever mais se raccrocha vivement au dossier de son siège pour garder l'équilibre. Avec un sentiment profond d'humiliation, il enjamba l'habitacle en titubant.

Il re-songeait à la petite scène qu'il avait surprise, lors de l'arrivée de Sam une heure auparavant. En regardant sa fiancée sauter dans les bras de cet homme, en les voyant se sourire comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde… il avait envié ce type. Il avait envié cette complicité si manifeste, ce visage si désespérément heureux levé vers cet inconnu. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire la même chose… Etre celui avec qui elle partageait sa passion.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à califourchon sur ce satané engin, complètement à l'Ouest…

Lorsqu'il posa enfin les pieds par terre, il dut se raccrocher à l'épaule de la jeune femme pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle glissa aussitôt un bras dans son dos pour le stabiliser et attendit patiemment qu'il retrouve la force de rester debout tout seul.

- Ca va ?  
- J'ai connu mieux… marmonna-t-il en se redressant enfin.

D'un geste ferme, il se libéra de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et parvint à garder son équilibre en se penchant en avant, les mains agrippées à ses cuisses.

Le bruit d'un moteur à proximité lui fit cependant relever la tête. Le X304 avait atterri depuis quelques secondes déjà et s'avançait doucement pour prendre position près d'eux. La fenêtre du cockpit se releva lentement et Jack stabilisa le chasseur.

- Shanahan, ça va ? demanda-t-il, repassant en mode militaire et oubliant par là même le « Monsieur » d'usage.

Les quelques miettes restantes de sa fierté permirent à Pete de se redresser.

- Ca va, merci.  
- Vous savez, ce n'est pas votre faute. Très peu de personnes supportent les G négatifs…  
- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Sam.  
- … Quoique Space Monkey n'avait pas spécialement bronché lorsqu'on l'avait initié, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de la réponse de Pete.

Un sourire vint aussitôt étirer les lèvres de Sam.

- C'est vrai. Mis à part quelques éternuements prévisibles.  
- Oui, enfin ça… Daniel ne serait pas Daniel sans ses allergies !

Passablement en retrait, Pete observa avec attention le comportement du Général O'Neill. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre que celui-ci en pinçait littéralement pour sa fiancée. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus était les sourires et les regards de la jeune femme. Elle riait à la moindre plaisanterie douteuse et ses joues s'empourpraient dès qu'elle faisait l'objet de ses flatteries. Pour un peu, il se serait cru invisible ! Il était parano où ils flirtaient tout bonnement sous son nez ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Sam sembla se souvenir de sa présence, Jack arborait un sourire plein d'une assurance qu'il aurait adoré lui faire ravaler. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui ? Après tout, c'était lui le fiancé !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le boulot m'appelle ! déclara O'Neill, les yeux rieurs. Faut que je teste ce petit bijou !

Il se tourna alors vers Sam, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres.

- J'vous emmène faire un p'tit tour, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix volontairement grave.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de se rembrunir aussi sec.

- Je vais peut-être rester avec Pete. Il a été très secoué.

Le « très » se chargea de mettre Shanahan définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Cela dit, voir Sam batifoler dans les airs avec Monsieur-tout-sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour la forme, il secoua cependant la tête.

- Pas de soucis, tu peux y aller, je me sens mieux.

S'attendant à un « non, je reste avec toi. », quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir sourire à pleines dents avant de mettre hâtivement son casque.

- Ok ! On se retrouve à la cafétéria !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'élança vers l'avion. Abasourdi, Pete suivit des yeux la jeune femme avant de croiser le regard plus qu'amusé du Général O'Neill. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et avait parfaitement compris la raison de son incrédulité. D'un mouvement de la tête, il le salua puis tendit le bras afin d'aider son second à grimper à l'arrière de l'appareil.

- On échangera nos places tout à l'heure ? dit-il en attrapant vivement sa main.  
- Ca me va, Mon Général ! acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

Et tandis qu'elle se hissait à l'intérieur du cockpit, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Jack et lui rendit son sourire avec une chaleur qui fit battre un cœur et serrer un autre.

Pete observa leur manège de loin mais finit par se détourner, emportant avec lui l'image d'une Samantha Carter, radieuse, la main liée à celle d'un autre homme.

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'à cet instant précis, une page, la sienne, venait de se tourner ?

**FIN**


End file.
